


Lesbians in the corridor

by normalhollywoodnerd



Series: Bemily Week 2019 [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week 2019, Day 6, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, bemily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalhollywoodnerd/pseuds/normalhollywoodnerd
Summary: When Emily Junk needs tutoring for charms class, she doesn't expect slytherin Beca Mitchell to be the one to help her





	Lesbians in the corridor

Emily was surprised when Flitwick told her her tutor for Charms class would be Beca Mitchell. When she asked him if someone could help her get ready for her OWL’s, she thought he would have ask someone like her fellow Hufflepuff friend, Chloe Beale. Actually, anybody but Beca Mitchell.

Emily wouldn’t say she was scared of her, just a bit intimidated. She was just too perfect to be real. She was this though badass Slytherin who didn’t let anything get in her way. Plus she was like super smart and incredibly beautiful. But Beca wasn’t the kind of girl to volunteer for tutoring. Emily figured she must have gotten in trouble and that must be her punishment.

She was pretty nervous as she entered the library where she was supposed to meet Beca. She spotted the girl in a corner, a pile of books surrounding her. She walked slowly towards her and cleared her throat when she was close enough.

“Hey!” Emily smiled brightly. Beca raised an eyebrow before giving her a tight lipped smile. She felt Beca’s eyes on her as she took a seat in front of her and got her books out.

Beca cleared her throat when Emily looked back up and caught her staring. “Hey, what do you want to start with? I’m comfortable with anything really,”  Beca shrugged.

“Um, I was thinking maybe like the summoning charm. I’ve never really been good at it.”

“Okay, that’s a good idea. And don’t worry about messing up at first, that’s what I’m here for.”She offered Emily a smile, trying to make the mood a bit less awkward.

Beca helped for about two hours, after that, they both had to go to class. It wasn’t as bad as Emily thought it would. Beca really wasn’t as intimidating when you talked to her, she seemed more shy than anything else. She helped Emily a lot, but by the end of their session, she still wasn’t able to _Accio_ anything. They had stopped practicing the spell after an hour, deciding to review theory rather than practice. Beca had been incredibly patient and helpful. 

They decided to meet up again the next day. It became a routine. They would meet almost every day the library. Every time, Emily would find Beca in the same corner waiting for her. Sometimes she would hide some sweets in her pockets so they could eat in secret while studying. Beca showed Emily other spells she needed help with and it impressed her every time how easy it seemed for Beca to do those spell. Emily actually got a lot better thanks to Beca, but she still couldn’t do the summoning charm so  they would always reserve ten minutes of their session to practice it.

It had been a couple of months since Beca had started helping Emily. The OWL’s were soon and it only made Emily more nervous. They had become a lot closer during this time, they would try to spend as much time as possible together. Emily knew she was developing feelings for Beca. She was always looking forward to seeing her. She didn’t understand how Beca could become even more beautiful every time she would see her.

Emily was meeting Beca once again at the library, but when she arrived at their table, Beca wasn’t there. She was confused since Beca was always there before her. She started looking around, searching for the small brunette and finally spotted her between two rows of shelves. She was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall. One of her knees was drawn up to her chest as she loosely held the book that she was reading. The sun coming from the window was perfectly illuminating her face and making her hair shine. 

Emily couldn’t stop about thinking how beautiful Beca looked in this moment. She looked so peaceful as a small smile rested on her face, clearly enjoying the book she was reading. She didn’t have that hard expression she was always wearing in public. When Emily asked her about it, Beca said it was to maintain her badass reputation. Emily was the only one who could see the real Beca.

“Am I disturbing you?” Emily asked. Beca looked up to look at her intruder, her smile only widening when she saw it was Emily.

“You’re never disturbing.” Beca tapped the floor next to her after moving some of her books. “Come on.”

Emily took a seat next to Beca crossing her legs before reaching in her pockets to get out some chocolate frogs and offering one to Beca. “So, care to tell me why we’re sitting on the floor right now?”

“Oh, um, I was just feeling like it,” shrugged Beca. Emily started opening her own chocolate frog, but realized too late she forgot to stun it. She quickly got her wand out and pointed it at the frog before whispering _stupefy._ When her spell missed the frog, Emily started freaking out. They definitely weren’t allowed to bring food in the library, and certainly not chocolate frogs. 

She was starting to imagine the worst cases when Beca casually got her wand out and summoned the frog, using a silent spell, proving once again how good she was at charms. Emily couldn’t believe how easy it seemed for her to bring back her frog. Beca handed Emily her chocolate sweet after stunning it. She slowly took it, still impressed by Beca’s talent.As if it weren’t enough, their hands slightly brushed against one another sending electricity down Emily’s body. They both stared into each other’s eyes, enjoying the moment and occasionally glancing at their lips.  

Suddenly, Beca cleared her throat and went back to reading her book. “You’re welcome.” She said without looking up, but Emily could see the small smile that forming on her face.

“Beca?” Emily asked, turning her head once again towards the other girl. Beca only hummed in response, clearly lost once again in her book. “Um, I was wondering what trouble you got in at the beginning of the year to end up tutoring me.”

Beca’s brows furrowed as she turn towards Emily. “What do you mean?”

Emily ran a hand through her hair as she cleared her throat. “Well, I figured tutoring me must have been some sort of punishment Flitwick imposed you.”

“Yeah, um, that’s awkward.” She closed her book and put it aside as she turned a bit more towards Emily. “I actually didn’t get in trouble. It’s just, I heard you talking to Flitwick after class telling him you needed help,  so I talked to him and volunteered to do some tutoring.”

Emily didn’t understand, why would Beca want to tutor her. “Why did you do that. Sorry, but that really doesn’t sound like you.”

“Yeah, um, well I had actually been looking for a reason to talk to you. I don’t know why, there’s just something about you that was drawing me in. Sorry if it’s creepy.” 

Beca seemed really embarrassed so reached out to take of her hand that was tapping on her thigh. “Hey, it’s okay. I wanted to get to know you too and if it wasn’t for the tutoring, I’m pretty sure I would have never even approached you.”

Beca smiled at her, nodding her head once as she picked up her book once again.  Emily did her best to ignore the fact that she was still holding Beca’s hand as she started reading too.

 

//

 

It was the morning before Emily’s charm exam. Beca could see how incredibly nervous Emily was as they ate breakfast together. Suddenly, she got an idea.

“Hey, Em? Can you pass me the syrup?”

Without thinking about it, Emily got her wand out and summoned the syrup towards her. She looked up to see Beca grinning at her as she realized what she had just done. 

“OMG, I did it Beca!”

“Yeah you did, now stop being nervous, your gonna kill your OWL’s.”

They got up and started walking towards the classroom. When they were alone in the corridor, Beca stopped walking. Emily didn’t see her since she continued walking so Beca grabbed her hand and spun her around in one quick motion. Emily went stumbling towards her, but Beca grabbed her by the hips to steady her placed a firm kiss on her lips. 

“That was your good luck kiss.” Emily had a huge smile on her face as her lips still tingled. 

“That wan’t nearly enough,” she whispered before cupping Beca’s face and kissing once again. This kiss was different, it lasted a lot longer and was way more passionate. They quickly got lost into one another before being interrupted by Professor Quirrel running down the corridor screaming.

“LESBIANS IN THE CORRIDOR!”

Both girl giggled, unable to look away from the other’s eyes. “Come on gorgeous, you  got an exam to kill. I’ll be right here waiting for you,” Beca said stealing another quick kiss from Emily.

“You promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @normalhollywoodnerd


End file.
